


SuperCorp Sexcapades

by awkward_alien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, i think..., only a little angst but it's there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Filling some smutty prompts.





	SuperCorp Sexcapades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> Filling some SuperCorp prompts for Leapyearbaby29, hope you enjoy darling ;)

Kara had solar-flared the night before and could barely remember how she managed to save the city yet again by the skin of her teeth. She'd be happy if she never saw another Moxalite again, they'd gone home with their tails between their legs (literally) after Kara managed to singlehandedly stop the invasion. 

 

Right now all that mattered was waking up to the feeling of the sun on her skin, drifting in from the wall to wall windows of Lena's bedroom, and the feel of Lena running her hands across her abdomen as she held Kara in her arms. 

 

It almost felt strange, to be so pliable beneath her roaming fingers, all soft skin and vulnerable curves. Kara liked being the little spoon in moments like this, she drank it all in before Lena could realize she had been awake. 

 

“Good morning darling, how are you feeling?” Lena whispered against the shell of her ear. 

 

“Better now that I'm with you. I don't think I want to ever get up.” Kara’s voice was heavy with a weariness she was not accustomed to but she smiled anyhow. 

 

“I made a few calls last night because I thought you might feel that way, so you are all mine this morning. We don't have to go anywhere.” Lena wraps her arms firmly around Kara and pulls her back snugly to pepper kisses all over her neck and shoulders. 

“You are the best.” Kara lets out a soft pleased sigh. 

 

“How about now?” Lena asks as she slips her hand beneath the waistband of Kara’s shorts, gently stroking her clit. 

 

“Mmmh even better.” Kara's eyelids flutter closed. 

 

Lena slides her other free hand under Kara's tank top caressing her breasts, running her fingers deftly over rapidly hardening nipples. She presses one finger experimentally against Kara's entrance, letting it sink in slowly after feeling the abundant growing wetness there. 

 

Kara let's out a long guttural moan as her body quivers slightly, overwhelmed by the sensations. Lena continues to please her with long slow strokes and suckles gently at her neck, knowing it won't be long before Kara cums in her arms. 

 

When Kara does cum it's soft and quiet, she whimpers biting at her lower lip. Most wouldn't recognize the orgasm for what it was. She takes a hold of Lena's hand still fingering her slowly, letting her ride it out. 

 

“Enough.” Kara breathes out, chest rising and falling rapidly. She feels tired again and closes her eyes taking in the scent of Lena that surrounds her. 

 

Lena caresses her abdomen and rocks their bodies back and forth gently while humming. She soothes Kara into a light slumber and untangles herself from the hero. 

 

When Kara wakes once more it's to the smell of food. Lena stands next to the bed with a tray, on it a single Belgian waffle topped with whipped cream, fresh berries, and honey as well as a bottle of water. 

 

“You know me so well.” Kara says with a smile. 

 

“I know you like to have something light after a solar flare.” Lena watches Kara as she eats, sitting by her side and stroking her hair.

 

Kara takes her time humming at the taste of the fresh honey and dribbling a little on her chin. Lena studies the nuances of her behavior, so delicate, careful, and...human. There's something so subtly different about Kara without her powers, but Lena picks up on it instantly. She waits for Kara to finish her breakfast before bringing it up. 

 

“Now darling,” Lena starts, “tell me how you're really feeling. What's bothering you?” 

 

Kara tries to avoid eye contact, but Lena is having none of it. She tucks loose strands of hair behind Kara's ear, then lightly moves her hand down to her chin cupping it and making the other woman look at her. 

 

“It’s just that– I uhm...” Kara stutters.

 

“Breathe love, take your time, think about it, and use your words.” Lena supplies while running her fingers lightly over the back of Kara’s neck. Kara nods, taking a deep breath and considering her own feelings for a moment.

 

“I feel insecure,” she finally admits, “not because of you or anything you’ve done. I love you more than I could possibly express, but I feel unsure of myself at times like this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lena encourages her to elaborate.

 

“When my powers are gone, it’s like I can’t remember who I am without them. In an instant everyone around me is stronger than I am, both physically and mentally. I can’t save anyone, and all the bad things that happen seem to be my fault because I couldn't be there. Before you say anything...I know that isn’t the case but I can’t help but feel like it is. Who am I when I’m powerless? When I’m no good to anyone?” Kara sighs, slumping her shoulders and losing her glow.

 

“Kara Zor-El,” Lena grabs a hold of her shoulders looking her in the eye, “don’t you dare talk about yourself that way. You are everything to me and you have the biggest heart in National City, if not the world, I’m sure every single person who has spent more than five minutes around you feels the same way. You are spectacular, with or without your powers, you are loved.” Lena refuses to let her girlfriend beat herself up and pulls her into a long hug. She pretends not to feel the tears that lightly pelt her shoulder and rubs Kara’s back gently.

 

“Thank you.” Kara whispers, almost inaudibly, into her neck. They sit wrapped up in each other until Lena gets inspired. 

 

“I have an idea, stand up sweetheart.” Lena scoots back on the bed pressing herself against the headboard as Kara stands waiting for further instruction. “Now strip.”

 

Kara opens her mouth for a second but can’t think of a response, after a moment of hesitation she wordlessly decides to follow suit. It’s not long before she stands naked in front of the other woman, fidgeting while Lena’s eyes roam over her hungrily. 

 

“My god you’re beautiful,” Lena admits making Kara blush, “come here.”

 

Kara crawls to her, goosebumps settling over her exposed skin in the morning air. Lena spreads her legs just enough for Kara to sit between them. She grabs Kara’s face and kisses her slowly, sensually, closing her eyes and making the moment last as long as possible. When they pull apart Kara is left breathless, another unfamiliar sensation, as she stares longingly at the woman making her feel this way.

 

“Aren’t you going to undress too?” Kara asks, breaking the silence.

 

“If that’s what you want then why don’t you undress me? After all this is about you.”

 

Kara thinks it over for a moment before deciding that it was indeed what she wanted. She leans in pulling Lena’s t-shirt over her head letting it fall to the floor before pulling at her pajama pants and letting them do the same. Instinctively Kara runs her hands over the pale flesh, she applies much more pressure than she normally would since she doesn’t have to watch her strength. Lena lets this continue for a few moments before grasping the wandering hands in her own. 

 

“You can explore my body another time love, for now I want to show you how much I adore you.” Lena speaks with a low suggestive tone. “Is that okay?” Kara nods in response. “Good, now turn around.”

 

Kara settles herself against Lena, feeling their curves subtly coming together as if made for each other. Lena begins planting kisses on her neck and cheek, Kara closes her eyes at the pleasant sensation.

 

“I love every inch of you.” Lena admits as she begins running her hands over Kara’s body, lightly pinching and pulling at a sensitive nipple. 

 

“I love your smile in the morning.” Lena runs her other hand down to Kara’s center, rubbing tight circles over her clit as the other girl moans quietly.

 

“I love your beautiful eyes and how they fill with love when looking my way.” Lena bites down on her pulse point.

 

“I love they way your name forms in my mouth, like the world’s most beautiful sound.” Lena enters her with two fingers stroking deep and slow. Kara shivers at the feeling.

 

“I love you when you’re strong.” Lena licks against the shell of her ear tugging the lobe with her teeth.

 

“I love you when you’re defeated.” Lena adds another finger and increases the pace. 

 

“I want to spend every waking hour of every day by your side.” Lena kisses her temple, watching Kara fall apart in her hands.

 

“I would fight every single one of your demons, and only love you more for revealing them to me.” Lena strokes over her clit with her thumb.

 

“I love the little noises you make when you come undone for me.” Lena holds Kara tight as she speeds up her ministrations, kissing wherever her lips could reach on the quivering skin.

 

“Cum for me baby.” Lena whispers. Kara can’t help but to succumb to her orgasm, thrashing in Lena’s strong arms, mewling helplessly. Lena eases up, pulling her fingers out and pressing them gently against Kara’s lips. Kara takes them in her mouth without provocation, humming as her own taste mixes with that of the honey still left on her tongue.    

 

“How do you feel now darling?” Lena asks once more.

 

“Loved.” Kara responds with a smile.

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Lena smirks and pulls Kara into a sloppy kiss.   
  



End file.
